Various entities are subject to different types of security threats. Some security threats relate to networking and computer security for client devices used by members of an entity, such as a business, organization or other enterprise. Security threats of this type include malware and potentially unwanted programs (PUPs) such as adware. Malware and PUPs can pose a threat to an individual user and that user's devices, as well as possibly threatening an entity associated with the user. The emergence of exploit toolkits permits attackers to easily create new malware variants that can avoid current detection technologies, such as those based on signature matching or simple binary analysis. Users or members of an entity can become victims of malware-based attacks through a variety of different infection vectors including but not limited to visiting suspicious web sites, connecting machines or devices to untrusted networks, using infected universal serial bus (USB) drives, etc.